Her Fix
by JAGroome
Summary: Sometimes in life we find something so amazing and so addictive that we can't help but want it. It's more than that, we need it! For Sakura her drug of choice is tall, dark and handsome. Now she just has to make sure her husband never finds out. xX One Shot. Lemon. Gaara/Sakura xX


Fanfiction 2018 JAGroome

Her Fix

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Naruto, or anything remotely associated with it. I am simply an avid fan!_

The rain poured down belting against the car window, echoing in the darkness eerily. The young woman sighed as the weight of the day dragged on her conscious. Most times she could manage to get through the day without letting anything bother her, but sometimes; there wasn't anything she could do.

Sakura Haruno was renowned as one of the best emergency room nurses in the city, and a prospective doctor if she ever decided to take the bar exam. She was coveted by the few hospitals that make up the different areas of the city. One of them, the one in the more expensive part of town; even offered her a once in a lifetime deal but how does someone accept a deal like that and leave the needy behind?

When she completed her schooling, she had decided to focus on her sick mother and so she put off writing her exams. She took a job at one of the lower-class hospitals in the poorer part of city. Most people call it the _slums_ , some call it the _Hallows_ but the locals call it _'Casa De los olvidados'_ which translates to home of the forgotten.

Most of the residents are Latino in origin and they are frowned upon for the most part. Sakura smiled softly to herself as she thought it about it. There was a time when the only thing she wanted to do was finish school and get out of the Hallows but over the years her opinions changed. She was born and raised in the area and as a teenager she had hated it. As the years passed she watched how poorly her people were treated and it ate at her.

The elderly lacked the proper care, the youth were constantly being singled out as misfits and 90% of the current population can barely afford appropriate healthcare. The city council would easily spend large amounts of money in the _'nicer'_ part of the city but the Hallows is ignored like it is plagued. The streets are warped and cracked and places like the library and public centers are paint peeled and in desperate need of some TLC. It's depressing to know that the city feels so little for this area and that was the major turning point for Sakura.

This is her home, her casa and there was no way she would sit by and do nothing while innocent people suffered. So, when she graduated top of her class and proved just how valuable she could be she personally requested to be placed at the small general hospital that calls the hallows home. It's a good job and she didn't think she would ever want to do anything else but that didn't make days like today any easier. Today a young woman came in by ambulance, she'd been hit by a stray bullet from a drive by directed at her neighbor's house. Despite all the efforts of the head doctor Tsunade, it was simply out of their power to save her.

Sakura didn't know her personally, in fact their paths had never crossed before today but that didn't stop her from feeling bad. Losing a patient is hard on everyone, especially in such a small community. The worst part is the sound the parents make when Tsunade tells then that they did everything they could. The deep cries as they realize that they will never see their child alive again. Its heart wrenching and it makes it nearly impossible to shake the feeling even after you have gone home. That feeling of cold lonely dread.

Sakura took a deep breath and looked up from her lap to gaze outside again. She'd driven into the cities nightlife area where every block was busy with people, clubs, and casinos, if you can think of it downtown has it. She stopped outside the largest casino in the city, its towering building reaching for the skies while its brightly lit entrance gleamed against the darkness. Sakura wasn't exactly sure how long she had been sitting outside debating whether she was going to go inside but she knew it was long enough that her resolve was low enough to influence her. She'd been here this long, there was no point in lying to herself and trying to convince herself to turn around and go home.

Where most people would go home to their families after a day like today, Sakura knew she wouldn't be able to deal with her husband tonight. She'd married her high school crush years ago, and while it looks like the perfect marriage from the outside, it was far from that in reality. He pays more attention to his job than he does his wife and he has an uncanny ability to drink his problems away. He'd begun going outside the marriage for sex years ago and she only had to be with him physically once in a while, usually when he was too drunk to go to his hookers for it.

Not that she would complain about it, she had lost interest herself when his personality had taken the drastic change from loving husband to the work obsessed drunk he was now. Of course, working all the crazy shifts that her job entails makes being away from home simple enough. She doesn't have to make excuses to him when she doesn't come home, or if she doesn't want to see him she merely takes a second shift or lies and tells him that she did.

Shaking the thoughts from her head she flips the visor down and double checks herself in the mirror. Her long blossom colored hair is artfully curled and clipped up at the back of her head with only a few stray curls hanging down in her face giving her an unassertive but sexy appeal. She'd settled on a light pink mate lipstick and splashed her eyes in black mascara. Dark eye liner defined her eyes and made her emerald orbs pop appearing vividly more green than normal.

Sakura stepped out of the car and closed the door before making her way across the street to the lighted entrance of the casino, catching a glimpse of her reflection in the large glass windows as she neared the door. She had cleaned up at the hospital after her shift ended, getting dressed up to come here. She might have spent an hour or so debating it but deep down she knew she would end up on these steps, she always does.

It had become such a habit that she went as far as keeping a few outfits at work just in case she didn't feel like going home. Everything she needed, makeup, shower supplies, regular clothes, replacement scrubs and evening clothes. If there was a chance that she might need it while at work, then she had it in her bag. She once told her best friend Naruto, that it was her _go bag_ , an escape bag in case her home life got bad or if she needed to leave. Not many people were privy to her marital struggles, Sakura learned years ago to keep things like that to herself or risk the wrong people hearing about it.

She smiled at herself as she took in her full reflection. The woman staring back at her was not the same one that she got up every morning and saw in her bathroom mirror. The dress she had settled on for the evening was a short, strapless black little thing that ended just below her rump and hugged her like a second skin. Its fabric shimmering under the bright casino lighting and making her look like she was painted in black liquid. It hugged her curves in all the right places as it climbed up her body diving deeply at her bust as a v-shaped cut dipped into her chest, perfectly emphasising her breasts and making them more prominent. A simple gem crested choker embraced her neck, fitting like it was made just for her; with three teardrop crystals hanging down to her chest, the middle one slightly longer than the others.

Sakura sighed, as a young girl she wasn't the most attractive or the most physically appealing but over the years her chest had filled out while her hips slimmed down, and her overall appearance had become strikingly beautiful. The woman staring back at her was someone who seldom had the chance to come out, the person she so rarely got to be in her daily life.

She continued through the doors into the lobby of the casino reveling in the craziness of the building as a whole. This casino easily gets most of the city's traffic, with it being in the center of downtown and being the largest one in a 200-mile radius; it's the hub for entertainment on any night of the week. The building itself is massive, easily 20 stories high and separated into different sections to accommodate people from all walks of life. The main floor is split into four main sections, the casino; where all the gambling and casino games are located making up the largest part. A dining area complete with full gourmet kitchen, a guest experience section where the spa and gift shops are, and a large club makes up the rest of the main floor. The lobby has a large curved staircase leading up to the second floor where the theaters are located as well as a few odds and ends, above that are the hotel rooms and services.

Sakura smiled at the woman behind the front desk and gave her a curt little nod before heading directly for the club. She moved through the door and took a minute to assess tonight's crowd. The dancefloor was packed with people grinding and writhing up against each other to sultry music with words Sakura wasn't really paying attention to. The dance floor is made of up a series of lighted panels that change designs and colors to the tune of the music giving it a very unique feel as you dance on it.

A long bar runs the length of the farthest wall staffed by three bar tenders on any given night. Sakura moved around the crowd, skillfully maneuvering her way through the bodies as she made her way towards the bar and slid onto one of the vacant stools near the end where not many people were.

"Welcome back Mrs. Smith" the bar tender said with a sly smile as he casually began to wipe down the polished wooden surface in front of where she'd sat down. She smiled softly to him giving a nod of acknowledgement as she took a good look at him. It had been a while since she last saw him, he hadn't been on shift the last few times she had come in, but he had a face that was hard to forget. He was an exceptionally well-built man with beautiful grey hair spiked up in wisps around his head. A long scar ran down the length of his left eye long healed but still very prominent. She vaguely remembered him telling her the story once of how he'd lost it, but she honestly didn't care enough to remember.

"Kakashi" she said back giving him a small genuine smile; "It has been too long since I last had the pleasure"

"Yes, it has" he replied setting the rag down and leaning against the counter with the same friendly flirtatious smile that he always gives her. "What can I do you for tonight" he asked with a wink.

"The usual please" Sakura said cutting the flirting to a minimum as she smiled sweetly. She quite enjoyed his attention but had made a point the first time they met of making sure he knew where her line was and not to cross it. She watched him disappear to the one of the wells in the center of the bar to mix her drink and gather her shots. She always ordered the same thing regardless of what was happening in her life, a combination of a strawberry daiquiri, raspberry slush and a drink called blue lightning accompanied by two shots of Jack Daniels and one of Fireball whiskey.

She looked around at the bodies moving together to the sultry beats and took a deep calming breath, being here rose a certain type of feeling in her body that was hard to explain, the kind similar to that of an addict when they know that drugs are just out of their reach and they want it more than anything else in the world. Like a jittery vibration that moves through your whole body.

"Anything else Mrs. Smith?" Kakashi asked pulling her attention back to the bar as he placed the mixed drink and three shots down in front of her with a smile.

"No thank you" she replied softly with a nod of dismissal watching him as he left without another word to tend to the other customers swarming the center of the bar. It was one of the reasons she liked this spot, it didn't get nearly as much foot traffic as the rest of the bar and it gave her a good vantage point of the room, with only a small section out of her view. She graciously picked up the mixed drink and sipped the sloshy liquid through the straw with pleasant expectation. It hit her tongue with a spark like cold as the cool slush moved around her mouth with a sweet but tangy taste and a slightly bitter aftertaste much like the bite of a pomelo.

She sat drinking the slush back as her eyes roamed the crowd, almost like she was looking for something. The music was thumping and vibrating her to the core making her want to get up and dance to the beat. Music always sounds better in a club setting, it sounds more vibrant and exciting in the same way that music when you have headphones on sounds crisper, like your right there. It was one of the reasons she came here, to lose herself to the cabalistic energy of bodies grinding against each other and music thumping through her like a rhythmic drum beat.

Sakura grabbed the two shots of Jack one at a time and tipped them back letting the liquid burn its way down her throat. After the slushy mixture the liquor felt ten times better as it warmed as its way into her stomach slowly calming her jittery nerves. With all but the fire ball finished she was feeling quite well, fuzzy even as her mind found that pleasant medium between drunk and sober.

Sakura stiffened as a hand ghosted over her neck, lightly brushing against her skin as the fingers brushed softly from one side of her neck to the other. She sat still as the smell of fresh mint and cinnamon wafted over her senses combined with the light touch sending a shiver down her spine.

"Dance with me" the familiar velvety male voice purred as his breath tickled her ear and his hand slowly made its way from her neck down her bare arm. Sakura took a breath and picked up the shot of fire ball bringing it to her lips and tipping it back, relishing in the feeling as it burned its way down her throat. She turned on the stool without standing to face her courter head on. She met the seafoam eyes that she had come to know so well with a sly smile as she let her eyes roam over him from head to toe.

He stood about a head taller than her with lush red locks styled skillfully around his face and a small tattoo on his forehead. He was in dark jeans that hugged him in all the right places and a white polo with the collar undone enough to reveal the skin just below his neck. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her up out of her seat so that she was flush against his body, his face mere inches from her own. Sakura tried to contain her breathing as he placed her feet gently back onto the ground, his hand slowly trailing down her arm and clasping her hand in his own without speaking a word to her.

Sakura didn't protest as he casually lead her out onto the dance floor, spinning her so that she faced him as he began to move against her slow and sensually to the music. She smiled up at him from under her lashes as her breathing picked up pace and her body reacted to his. It was always like this, she couldn't put her finger on it but something about him was just so damn captivating and she couldn't help the attraction she felt when she was around him. It was almost feral.

She turned her body so that her back was flush against his chest as she began grinding down into his groin moving to the beat as she slowly lost herself to the music. She could feel his fingers biting into her hips as he dipped his head down into the crook of her neck and ran his nose from her collar bone up to her ear and back again. Sakura gasped as he kissed just below her ear, silently thankful for the music that was so loud ensuring no one would be able to hear her. She could feel his one hand slowly roam across her flat stomach pulling her closer till their bodies began to meld together.

He grabbed her and turned her to face him pulling her hips towards himself and placing his leg between her thighs all in one motion before directing her hips with his hand to dip and grind against him. Sakura took the hint and began to move against him on her own grinding her hips back and forth on his leg, feeling the jeans scrape against her exposed skin. She slid her hands up his arms coming to rest on his neck as she moved, her lustful eyes finding his as she felt her resolve breaking.

She always tried to hold out and keep her composure, trying to convince herself that what they were doing was wrong. Telling herself that she shouldn't be here and that she should be home, that their paths should have never crossed to begin with, but she doesn't. As soon as she sees him and smells him, she loses all control just like an addict and he is her drug of choice.

"Gaara" she sighed as he lowered his head and left a trail of kisses on her neck, his breath cold against her heated skin. She had met him years ago at a birthday party for her best friend Temari, he's her youngest brother and it didn't take him long to notice her. He was an entrepreneur and owner of Casinos all along the east coast and he'd decided to move home to the city and open another. To say that he is very successful would be an understatement. They became close friends in the time she'd know him and when she needed somewhere to go to relax, somewhere to go when she felt lost, he was waiting.

He grunted biting her neck gently before pulling away and finding her hand again. She was panting, fighting to catch her breath as he casually led her from the club out into the lobby, her heels clicking as they moved. Gaara moved along the wall to the elevator pushing the button and waiting patiently for the doors to open. Sakura wasn't sure how long they'd been dancing for, she had already lost track of how much time she'd spent here; what seemed like only minutes of dancing was in fact an hour.

The doors opened with a ding and Gaara led her inside pushing the button for the top floor his patience growing thin as he waited for the doors to close again. The minute the doors closed Sakura gasped feeling him grab her by the shoulders and ram her roughly against the wall, her head spinning as he grabbed her face on either side and brought his lips down onto hers. He pushed his whole body against her as he angled her neck to get better access to her mouth. She sighed as his tongue found its way into her, fighting her own for dominance as they kissed passionately. Sakura could feel the energy building between them as he moved a hand down from her neck sliding beneath the dress to cup her breast, roughly squeezing it. Sakura pulled her head away leaning it back against the wall gasping as he moved his fingers over her nipple eliciting a series of moans from her.

Sakura groaned in protest as he quickly pulled away from her holding her hand and pulling her body to rest against his. He reached down and fixed her dress just as the doors opened and a small group of people pilled in. Sakura rested her head against his shoulder trying desperately to catch her breath keeping her face buried in his neck as she relaxed.

"Someone have too much to drink?" the one guest asked Gaara winking at him with a smile.

"Something like that" Gaara remarked his hand digging into her hip as he spoke to the people. Sakura's head was still fuzzy from the drinks and eloquently spinning from the kiss that she didn't bother paying attention to anything happening around her.

A few more people came and went as the elevator climbed, the doors opened with a ding revealing the lobby of the 23rd floor. When Gaara commissioned the building to be built he decided that he didn't want to have to buy a house and commute to work. So, he arranged to have a penthouse built on the top floor to second as a home and office. The lobby was well lit and decorated beautifully, a small desk sat off to the side of the elevator maned by a single security guard to ensure that no guests found their way up to the penthouse. Sakura composed herself and straightened up letting Gaara lead her by the hand out of the elevator and into the lobby, her heels clicking against the polished tile as they walked.

"Good evening Mr. Sabaku" he said with a smile; "Mrs. Smith" he nodded at Sakura in greeting before glancing back at the computer screen.

"Kabuto" Gaara said nodding hello as he came to a stop at the desk. Sakura had been coming here long enough that most of the staff recognize her but Gaara had been very explicit when he told them her name was Mrs. Smith, nothing more nothing less. On top of that he had set up a tab for her so that she didn't have to pay for anything which protected them both from any possible paper trails. "Everything quiet down there?" Gaara asked.

"Yes sir. Not many issues this evening and the few we did have were easy to take care of, I knew you were preoccupied sir" he smiled at Sakura sweetly. Kabuto had been head of security for as long as Sakura had known Gaara, and he wasn't oblivious to the situation that his boss was in, but he did do a good job of pretending to be.

"Good"

"I'll be taking my leave for the evening sir" Kabuto said as he stood up from his desk and carefully turning the computer screens off. Gaara nodded in approval gently tugging on Sakura's hand and leading her towards the door to the penthouse. "I'll be sure to lock up the floor until I return in the morning"

"Yes, that will be fine" Gaara answered with a nod.

"Good Night Sir" he said with a smile as he headed over to the elevator and imputed the lock code effectively coding the floor off. Without the appropriate code no one would be able to leave the top floor or come up to the top floor. "Mam" he nodded respectfully to Sakura as he stepped into the elevator and disappeared for the night.

Gaara opened the door and lead Sakura inside closing the door by pushing her back into it, his lips crashing against hers roughly. Sakura gasped as his body pressed flush against her own, his muscular form igniting the fire in her.

She hadn't fully calmed down as it was, and she could feel the fire burning its way through her like magma. Gaara carefully unclasped her necklace and placed it on the table just by the door before continuing his assault on her senses. Sakura moaned as Gaara grabbed her by the hair skillfully pulling the clip free and tilting her head back all in one motion, giving him unobstructed access to her neck. He didn't pull hard enough to hurt her, but it was enough force to cause a stinging sensation across her scalp. Sakura never would have thought that pain would excite her but in the time, she'd been coming here to see him she'd quickly become addicted to it. The sex was rough and wet and long, and it made the world around her fog up and disappear like her life wasn't as muddy and complicated as it was. It was the perfect escape.

Gaara nipped at her neck softly so that he didn't leave any marks as he kissed his way up to her ear biting it lightly before taking it into his mouth and sucking gently. Sakura moaned trying to grind against him, to have any kind of contact but to no avail as he held her firmly against the door. He lifted both hands above her head and clasped both wrists in one of his hands to keep her in place. He took her dress in the other hand and pulled the fabric down so that it bunched at her waist leaving her chest exposed to the air. Sakura writhed against his hold as the cold caused her nipples to perk up standing pink and firm and plump.

"Gaara" she whined her voice husky and thick with lust as she fought to touch him, her body feeling like it would unfold right there. He held her wrists tighter and directed his focus to her breasts lowering himself so he was eye level with them. He flicked his tongue over her nipple smiling to himself as her body jerked. He pulled her nipple into his mouth and sucked hard relishing in the moans falling off her lips. Gaara loved to hear his name moaned in her silky voice, desperate for him, desperate to have him make all her problems go away.

"Tell me what you want" he said huskily as he pulled away from her breast to look in her clouded eyes his free hand moving down over her curves and moving to cup her bare ass squeezing lightly.

"Please" she moaned her breathing heavy and her body heated.

"Tell me" he growled in that possessive way he always does when she comes to him.

"I want you" she groaned, "I want you so badly, please" Gaara let her hands drop as he grabbed her hips roughly and lifted them her legs instinctually wrapping around his waist. She dipped her head down and captured his lips in a heated kiss her hands nestling into his thick red locks and pulling gently. She kissed him feverously as he skillfully led them through the apartment without having to break their connection. After the amount of times they'd been up here he didn't need to see where they were going. Sakura felt cold stone hit her back as he laid her down and she knew right away that it was the island counter in his kitchen. She'd been on it enough times to know the feeling. Gaara grabbed the bunched-up fabric of her dress and pulled bringing it down over her legs and discarding it on the floor with little effort.

"No panties?" he murmured to himself in approval causing her to blush as he leaned over her placing a kiss on her stomach. She watched as his head moved lower nipping at her inner thigh making his way down to her dripping sex. Sakura laid her head back against the stone with a loud moan as he found his way burring his face in her crotch. He moved his tongue in her wet folds licking and teasing her clit as her hips bucked against his face. Gaara slipped a finger inside her quickly adding another to fill her as he worked his tongue faster her moans echoing off the walls of the room as he worked her to the brink.

"Fuck" she groaned her mind clouding and her body reaching higher and higher the heat coiling in her abdomen like a snake rearing to strike. He made a few more particularly timed flicks of his tongue in tune with his fingers working in and out of her sex sending her right over the edge of climax. She moaned his name loudly as her body convulsed around his fingers spasming as the orgasm washed over her in a wave. Before Gaara she had never experienced a real orgasm, she had only ever faked it, or she had been left by her sated husband to finish it herself. When they describe seeing stars and feeling on top of the world, that is exactly how it felt with Gaara.

He pulled his fingers out with a slick pooping sound as her juices leaked out onto the counter and she groaned in protest at the loss of thickness. Gaara gently lifted her and helped her sit as she gazed at him through half lidded eyes. She crashed her lips against his with no regard for the cum on his face. Most women would be deterred to taste themselves but something about feeling his tongue brush against her own after he'd just eaten her out was elating. He lifted her from the counter and let her feet hit the floor as he broke the kiss slowly leading her to the bedroom.

Sakura laid down on her back on the bed watching as he slowly stripped off his top, sensually, going slowly on purpose to tease her. He tossed the shirt onto the floor and easily slipped out of his already undone pants watching her with a predatory gaze as he admired her body. Gaara moved up her body capturing her lips in a rough kiss wasting no time he lifted her leg and aligned himself at her entrance plunging himself fully inside her. Gaara groaned loudly feeling the slick hot walls of her sex spasm around his cock still electrified from her orgasm. He pulled back almost all the way before driving home into her again slowly picking up pace and finding a rhythm. Sakura panted her hips bucking to meet his as his thrusts became feverous and rough hitting that spot deep down inside her making her core tighten again. Her moans mixed with his grunting as he pounded into her sex feeling her walls beginning to close around him.

"Yes. Fuck. Right there. Fuck Gaara don't stop" she moaned breathless her nails biting into his back as she pulled on his hips trying desperately to get closer with each thrust.

"Fuck" he growled feeling her walls tighten around him and pulse as she reached her climax her head falling back into the pillows, her eyes shut tight as she rode it out her body convulsing around him. He thrust into her roughly a few more times before finding his own release spilling his seed inside her as he hunched over her body panting their bodies slick with sweat.

They laid there for what felt like forever, Gaara fully sheathed inside her cunt as they relished in each others company before he rolled off of her. He carefully maneuvered the sheet up and over their bodies wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close. His face nuzzling into her neck as he breath in the familiar after sex smell that always accompanied their passion. She smiled softly to herself as she began to drift off to sleep, her body and mind sated enough that she was finally at peace.

"I love you" he whispered kissing her neck softly, knowing she was already gone enough that she couldn't hear him. Gaara would never admit it, but he loved this woman more than any words could ever explain. He also knew she would never leave her husband out of fear of him and so rather than make this complicated he just let it be. If she came running to him every night for the rest of his life just to find solace in the sex and his company, then he would be here waiting. Gaara wished above everything else that she would let him protect her, that she would leave Sasuke and then they wouldn't have to meet like animals in the night. Everyone is running from something and looking for something. Gaara closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep knowing that since the first time it had happened, he was her drug and that he would always just be a fix for her, and he was okay with that.


End file.
